BloodStained Sakuras
by Death2HeartlessSoul
Summary: A strange disappearence of Sakura Haruno.2 years later she appears unharmed,but very different.Mysterious attacks begin and no one knows who,yet Sakura,she does something everytime she leaves the group.They follow,she disappears,blood is found.


Sakura was in the living room talking to her mom.She was full of energy,happiness,life. Her mom then remembered that the food might get burned if she didn't check how the food was.Mrs.Haruno said when she went to check on the food,the lights blinked like mad.She said when she turned around,and saw a shadow at the door way for one second.Then it was gone when the lights didn't blink anymore.

Name:Haruno Sakura

Level:Genin

Teacher/Instructor: Hatake Kakashi

Squad Number: 7

TeamMates: Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto

Age:12

Birth Date: March.28.93

Date of Disappearence: March.28.05

Status:Kidnapped

When she went to go see if Sakura was alright,only thing she saw was an empty couch.She wasn't there.Mrs.Haruno looked threw the whole house,asked her neighbors,asked anybody that was close to the house if anyone's seen Sakura pass by.When Mrs.Haruno notified the Hokage,one thing went in mind after the search,Sakura has gone missing.Disappeared without a trace.

This left a big alert to be very catious,especially in the dark.But even though,Sakura was never found,never heard from.Its like she vanished from the face of the earth.

"Why did it have to be you?Where are you?A-Are you...even...alive?" That last question alway made him cry into the night.Sometimes he'd cry himself to sleep,he didn't care if it made him look like a wuss.He missed Sakura,he wanted her back.It was nights like this,he'd miss practice with the other two.Thats when he heard a knock on the door.

He opened the door, "Oh,sorry,I didn't feel well today." He said with his head down, right now he felt a shamed for even crying.I mean,its been so long,you think you'd get over it.

Kakashi seemed to notice the situation already,by the way his own ex-student's body language seemed to be.He sighed, "Naruto,you know you'll have to practice to catch up,besides we have to go to a mission the two days after tommarow.Lighten up,will you?"

Naruto looked up and smiled, "I will,even when I missed practice,you know I'll make it up!I'll go train at sundown,I'm a little tiered,and thanks for notifing me on the mission."

Kakashi just shrugged, "I have to tell you,besides we are a team now,are we not?"

In response Naruto just laughed nervously, 'That was so stupid to say in the first place.' "Er...yeah,thanks for cheering me up with your wierd ways,see ya." With that he shut the door,got into bed,and fell asleep instently.

While Kakashi was out side. "Thanks for cheering you up in my wierd ways?WTF?!I just said 'Lighten up.' Whats so wierd about that?" He just sighed and shrugged it off,going to his own destiation he accomplished in his mind.(**A/N:**Go somewhere peacful and finish reading his perverted book, duh!)

* * *

Later on,Naruto got ready,heading to the forest at sunset.When he arrived at the spot he usually trained at,he saw someone there on a tree,seemed to be reeeallly bored.So he landed on the bottom and looked up to see who it was. 

"Uh...Sasuke,why are you up there?" He just looked down to the bottom of the tree to see a confused blonde.\

"What else?" Sasuke said with pure sarcasom in his voice.And jumped out of the tree right beside Naruto.

Naruto just rose a brow, "Me,so I could make up for the training I missed this morning. You?Have no clue."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "If you were going to train,how would you know what we worked on if no one was here to tell you, you moron.And I wanted to do some extra training anyways."

"Uh..." Sasuke seemed to have confused him a little, "Whatever,lets start training alright?"

"Pushy, sheesh.Fine,lets get started." With that they started to train on what Naruto missed that morning.

* * *

It was now dark, they both agreed that it was late and to go home for the day.That was,until they were stopped when they heard a faint scream.You could tell,even that faint,there was a pitch of fear in it. 

The scream was heard,both boys looked at each other,and it wasn't their immagination.They nodded and took off to where the faint scream came from.

When they were deep in the forest,they started to heard slicing of flesh.They heard a lot of movment,so they stayed low by hiding in a near by bush.Thats when everything stopped and heard something heavy,most likely a body, drop to the floor with nothing but silence.None of them move,that was,until they thought they heard someone breathe behind them.They looked back to see nothing.

Thats when they felt something sharp,and cold against their throats.They turned,at least,not too fast or they'd cut their own throats at their own fault.And there was a figure,seemed femineme because of all the curves.She stayed in the shadows,while Naruto and Sasuke were in full view by the moon light.If you looked closley,you could see her facal expressions a little but couldn't tell how her face looked like.Right now,they only saw bloodlust.

"Who are you and what are mere humans asisting those demons?" She asked in a harsh disgust.Naruto just froze there,I mean practically,he just couldn't move at all.He didn't know why,but he was just there.

**_This one's strong.She has you in her grasp,its not you,its her.And if I were you,I wouldn't restrain anymore,your life may be at stake of all we know! _**

**She's that strong huh?...And demons???? How can she restrain us in such short timing?...She must be really strong,and dangerous.Who is she?**

**_I don't know,but she has very dark strenghth.What ever she did,its so effective,I'm starting to feel weak myself..._**

"Answer my question,Now!" For Naruto's luck,he couldn't answer,good thing Sasuke spoke up.

"We were just checking it out here because we heard a faint scream and wanted to know what was going on.And we're not assisting any...demons!" With that,the stranger lessen the pressure on their throats...slightly,but not by much just yet.

"Name."

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and thats Uzumaki Naruto.Now who are you?Since I answered your questions,its fair to answer mine."

Thats when the blade left their throats.Naruto then could move again,and felt himself again,not..._'restrained' _as he did a few momments ago. 'Who is this person?' Kept going through his head as he also wanted to know the name of this mysterious stranger.Instead the responce was a haunting laugh.

"I should have known it'd be you two!" She said in between laughter. "That means I must be close by,damn,so they're close by to,I see.This is so rediculos!" And laughed even harder.Naruto was just shocked in her reaction, 'She knows us.' Sasuke in the other hand,was now very annoyed and offended that she wasn't taking him seriously.Until he had enough.

"Shut up and tell me who you are now!" The stranger immediately stopped laughing,and smirked.

"What?Now I can't laugh?Sheesh, I can't believe you two don't reconize me.Can you at least reconize my voice?" She now sounded kind of annoyed but still had that smirk which seemed to get a little wider.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other again,in confusion, and looked at the stranger who now had her arms crossed,smiling. "I guess you guys don't.Thats good,really good.I should leave now." And with that,she dissapeared into complete darkness leaving no trace behind.Sasuke immediately summons his Sharingan,as he was about to go on and look when something yanked him hard on the shoulder.

"Naruto what do you think your doing!?" He screamed to his best friend in frustration.But when he saw the look Naruto gave him,he knew he was serious.

"She's gone.I could feel her presence clearly,she's strong,so probably she could control it and make it seem to disappear.Probably she wants you to follow and go straight into her trap.I won't let that happen,lets just go home for now,and check it out when there _**is **_much,much,more sunlight.Agreed?"

Sasuke knew he had a point,so he nodded in agreement,and went home for the rest of the night.

Little did Naruto know how right he was.He was very right on when he said that she could control her peresences,especially when their are more than just humans around.That night she found out that Naruto definatally had a demon in him,because he could feel her presence,which only people like her or demons could feel. She smiled wickedly, 'This will be very interesting.' And with that,she went off to her mid-night hunting/slaughtering spree.

* * *

Soooooo what you think???It will get really really really good later on during the chapies.Please review and probly I'll update faster. 


End file.
